mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Psyfilice Milen: Server of the Mind
“Who says you have to be an emotionless drone if you’re psychic? I’m having fun!” Introduction/Origin Psyfilice Milen was the first Server to be formatted to the base used to complete the others. After completing her Energy Pool, merging the others became far more simple. She was also of the original six Servers summoned by Takris Chronos after the Multiverse Error. Immediately after realizing that there had been a change, she opted to leave to the new Prime Zone, but the other Servers were focused on repairing Mobius Prime Alpha at the time. It is unknown which Zonac Council Member created Psyfilice. In the early time when the Servers had yet to decide if they would stay in Mobius Prime Alpha or not, Psyfilice spent most of her time in Mercia. She was confused by all the unrest as the Servers were helping. She was anti-social to the public, and had no immediate interest in getting used to this world. However, Takris Chronos, urged her to become more involved with the world. Psyfilice was befriended by a Mercian echidna named “Braid” who got her more involved with the public. Initially Psyfilice was very reluctant, but Luner Heren was helping in the area at the time, and joined the two of them to help get Psyfilice adjusted. Braid and Luner helped Psyfilice get her own house, purchased in Mercia instead of simply created, and she began to take part in events, and promote positivity throughout the area. She even decided to give herself a symbolic nickname, like Braid’s, calling herself “Midnight” to the confusion of everyone else. Unfortunately most of the world was still quite depressed and anxious after the Multiverse Error and people were panicking in Mercia just as much. Psyfilice tried to keep things calm, but was having massive difficulties. It was Tresser Aguain who came to her and proposed that if they were to use her power to calm the minds of people throughout the planet, that the chaos would end, or slow, long enough for them to repair things. Midnight was reluctant, but she didn’t want to see the chaos control, and thus agreed. For some months, people were calmed, but suicides were growing. Wracked with grief, Midnight released her psychic control over the public, and left Mercia. Most of the Servers saw no point in remaining in Mobius Prime Alpha, and Midnight could not bear to face anyone after what she had done, so she left to the New Prime Zone. She returned almost immediately after when she remembered that she needed to at least say goodbye to Braid. She left to meet with her, but found her in the arms of the Time Server, Takris Chronos, after she had committed an attempted suicide. Midnight asked why Braid was doing that, but Braid did not respond. Takris informed her that many people were losing hope. The Servers were beginning to return. They attempted to gain the public’s trust once more. Midnight gave a very public apology for her actions before leaving quietly to Mercia. While some still feared and hated her for it, she received a welcome from many and forgiveness, though part of this was due to many being far more upset with Tresser. Personal events Enter Virus Prime Because Nicole was given the position of the Stone Server, Takris Chronos asked Midnight to help her adjust. Midnight refused initially, angry at Takris for being the cause of Nicole being the Stone Server. Takris explained to her that if the Stone Server was complete or undamaged to begin with, that he wouldn’t have been able to transfer the position to Nicole in the first place, but that he has been looking for why the Stone Server was not activated initially. Midnight went to meet with Nicole and teach her how to use her new powers, but Nicole was discouraged by her lack of connection to the nanites constructing the city of New Mobotropolis. Midnight told her that she could simply convert the city into a completely organic stone-based city, and by using her own power to do so, she could see and control any area as she did before. While she agreed that this was a logical idea, Nicole remained… uncomfortable with the broken connection: explaining that a large amount of information and constructs created by the nanites that weren’t stone-based, were part of it still. Realizing that she wasn’t going to change her mind, Midnight had Takris meet them to discuss what to do. The Time Server suggested that they create a device that could psychically link Nicole to the nanites again, especially since in a Server form, she would have even more mental control. Before this could be decided upon, however, the city began to go crazy: the nanites were going out of control. The three Servers went to work tracking down what was causing the disturbance. Midnight, using her mind abilities, found that some kind of program or consciousness was spreading over the city. Takris froze time around them for the moment, and Midnight forced the consciousness to shrink back to the original state it was at. Time reverted back to normal, and they sectioned off the nanites under the control of this consciousness. After some analyzation, it was apparently the dormant remains of the Iron Nicole program, having reactivated after Nicole was cut off from the city. Takris immediately destroyed the nanites captured, to the surprise and somewhat scare of Midnight and Nicole, before leaving elsewhere. None were aware that the Iron Nicole program had uploaded itself to a different location before acting on the city, so Midnight and Nicole began construction on the linking device. They were soon called elsewhere, however, when the power-source for New Mobotropolis—Robotropolis—was destroyed. An explosion destroyed the entire city dome, and most of the city was flattened. Takris used his time abilities to trace back the source of what happened, discovering that some kind of entity went to the center and overloaded the whole place to make it explode. He then combined his power with Midnight to go further back to all mental movement near and far from the area as they could not find anything that travelled AFTER the explosion. The Servers found themselves at the Freedom Fighter Base, Nicole herself keeping her distance for personal reasons. Inside were activated Star Posts that came from Moebius. Some Servers travelled to Moebius to find what had travelled from it, though Midnight, Nicole, and Mysl, remained on Mobius Prime Alpha. The psychic linking device was completed, with Midnight suggesting that Nicole connect it to her Server Tool. After some explaining of what and how the Server Tools were, Nicole placed the device on her Server Tool, combining them, and giving herself the psychic technological link. Midnight made a joking statement that Nicole was some kind of “Techno Mage” which unnerved the Stone Server. Not long after, Nicole, using her reclaimed technological abilities, found that Robotropolis was being changed. The three Servers rushed over to find a massive construct from the remains of the city. Some figure was atop it, but they could not react before a massive light filled the planet. Mobius Prime Alpha was being roboticized. Midnight, Nicole, and Mysl destroyed the construct, calling Takris back to reverse the effects of the roboticization. Midnight collapsed as soon as he arrived, and Takris himself found that his Time-controlling abilities were being weakened by something, though some other abilities were not. Concluding that this had to do with the Server Realm, Mysl opened a portal for herself and Nicole to travel through as they were currently the only fully-powered Servers on the planet. Midnight and Takris remained to keep the roboticized mobians from destroying themselves until the situation had resolved. Eventually they found their abilities restored. They restored the mobians, but as explained by Nicole who returned with some strange diamond-shaped chip, some new kind of entity had been introduced. The Kingdom War Factions had been created throughout Mobius Prime Alpha with new people ruling. Mercia had previously been through great tragedy. King Rob O’ the Hedge was killed by Mamoth Mogul, who took control of Mercia, who was later challenged by Monkey Khan. All three eventually died after the arrival of Takris Chronos. The Royal family was to be in charge, but the only members available were that of Rob’s brothers-in-law: neither of which whom wanted to take the throne. It was an ironic situation where Midnight was asked to speak her case for why she should be elected as a nomination by members of the public. She was surprised by such news, but attended. She discovered that part of her nomination came from her help with New Mobotropolis, and the Roboticization problem. Her speech was less than well-thought-out, especially considering most of it involved her saying why she shouldn’t be ruling and that she did not want to rule. The debate continued on with different candidates being held up. The idea of Midnight ruling became slimmer as news about Soleanna and the Dragon Kingdom being ruled by Servers started to scare people of Mercia. At first, Midnight saw this as only more of a reason why she shouldn’t be involved, but Braid and Luner talked with her, asking if she does have any ideas as to how she would help with Mercia. Midnight replied that she did but that people would be afraid of her. Braid replied that they would be afraid only if she forced it, but that if Midnight were to be elected, that would be a different thing. Midnight agreed only to run if people actually wanted her to, and so soon after she was arriving to officially place herself as a candidate. The royal brothers had become involved at this point, taking responsibility for their brother-in-law. While Midnight did run for the position of “Queen” in the government, she eventually lost to the brothers, but was brought on as advisor. The Never-Dead Battle The Servers decided that it was time that they bring in the Zonac Soul of the Servers. They attempted to summon him from Mobius Prime Alpha, but it did not work. They attempted it again in the New Mobius Prime. It still did not work. So, they travelled to the Server Realm to do so. Unfortunately an entity known as “Virus Prime” managed to follow, and inadvertently discovered a damaged path to some chamber She hijacked the Server’s combined energies to power this, releasing one of the armies of the Never-Dead, which began spreading throughout the multiverse. Immediately the Servers all began fighting against the Never-Dead Army. Midnight aided in the direct attack in the Server Realm against the army’s expansion. The Space Battles The Zonac Soul, Starcher Saraduct, had been discussing the various wars and destruction going on outside of Mobius space with the Time Server, Takris Chronos, both knowing that specific conflicts would eventually end up arriving at Mobius. Considering it their duty to help keep peace throughout the universe if possible, they organized a group of some Servers, which included Midnight, to go end a specific conflict between an alien race called the Xorda and one called the Black Arms. Midnight was aiding to communicate and keep peace between various factions and lesser alien races caught up in the conflict, but left for what she thought would be a short moment when she sensed the presence of another Server far off and weak on another planet. She received permission to leave and found herself on a strange desert-oasis-like planet. The Fallen Stone Server Midnight tracked down the Server, finding that it was the original Stone Server, who went by the name “Revten Tess”. His appearance looked similar to those of the native aliens, but still retained his mobian avatar appearance. He had his Server ability of Stone, but it seemed far weaker than the other Servers, and he had no idea what Server Armor or Tools were. Midnight concluded that him having been on this planet must have been what made it so Takris was able to turn Nicole into the Stone Server instead. She told Revten that he needed to come back with her and fully take on his position, but Revten replied that he didn’t know anything about the Servers, and even if he wanted to leave, that he didn’t have the power to. Midnight attempted to use her power to bring them back, but found that she too had been weakened while on the planet, unable to contact the other Servers. Revten explained that everyone’s power on the planet was weakened to an equal level by the rulers. Midnight had him bring her to the rulers to find what exactly was able to effect Server abilities. They were rejected and sent off to one of the many cities, but eventually discovered that the rulers were able to weaken everyone because of Revten: that when he first appeared, he was incomplete and vulnerable for the moment, so they took advantage. This was apparently during the Multiverse Error, which caused a sort of hiccup in reality. They got into his power, and programming to an extent, using that to create a program that could effect anyone that came to the planet. Revten explained to Midnight that the rulers don’t know how the program works complete, but that they were at least able to duplicate it to their own means. Discouraged by the mis-use of his abilities, Revten agreed to team up with Midnight to stop the rulers. They gained support from various groups and eventually took down the rulers and destroyed the programming weakening everyone. Midnight said that Revten needed to come with her to the other Servers now, but he refused. He concluded that since there was another Stone Server anyway, that he wasn’t needed, and that he could help those on the planet as without the rulers in charge things would probably get “pretty crazy”. Midnight was not entirely happy with this idea, especially when he asked that she not tell the Servers about him, but she agreed for the time: saying that if he was needed however, that she would have to tell them. The two shared a short romance during Midnight’s time at the planet before she left to meet back up with the Servers. She had been gone for weeks at this point without a signal, so she explained the situation without including anything about Revten. The Red Hand A modified version of the Never-Dead army began appearing over Mobius Prime Alpha. Almost every Server who stood against the army was unable to harm it, and some were thought to have been killed: Midnight being one of the casualties. Demands of Seela After an event with a Fallen Server, the last of the Zonac Council—Seela—made herself known, stating that she planned to revert the Servers and restart the multiverse once she had control over the Server Realm entirely. Nicole agreed to give up her position of Stone Server if Seela agreed to leave things alone. Seela agreed, under the assumption that Nicole would not remember any of what had happened, but secretly, Starcher had Midnight give Nicole a mental defense after the change would occur to keep her from being completely effected. Seela discovered what they had done, and in response, she planned to place both Midnight and Starcher in stasis, but because the other Zonac Council members were not there, she did not have the authority to change Starcher. Takris became involved. He informed Seela that he had been researching and modifying the Server Realm himself, and that if she tried anything on the others again, that he would retaliate: making the claim that he could harm her. Seela at the time did not made good on her plan, remaining silent and leaving for the time. Revten Tess would later arrive as the full Stone Server now that he was required. He attempted to pursue a relationship with Midnight, but at this point she was in a relationship with Luner. They did not speak much after that. The Hijacker A remnant of the Red Hand survived after the Servers battle with the Fallen Time Server, combining with a mobian. Finding that he was being able to convert the energies of others into his personal core energy, he started doing more heroic deeds before becoming bitter against the Servers and wanting them gone. So, he fought each and began taking their energy for himself, becoming stronger each time. Of the Servers drained at the time, Midnight was included. Eventually the situation was fixed and the Servers restored. Psyfilice Makes a Band At some point, Midnight had decided to create her own rock band with Luner Heren and a girl named “Lisa Stream”. She asked Braid to join in, but the echidna declined respectfully. Enter Daricha Midnight had been working alongside Takris Chronos to repair that which was damaged in the Server Realm. By some means, the Fallen Server “Daricha” became a parasite inside ofMidnight, adapting into her powers and eventually taking over her body and core as a host for herself. While temperamental, the Fallen Server did attempt to act as any other Server in aiding the public. However, none of the Servers were okay with her taking over Midnight, and attempted to disconnect the two. Daricha was able to repel most of the Servers before being forced to escape. Virus Prime tracked her down with the idea to kill her using her chaos abilities, but Daricha not only overpowered her, but began tearing apart her mind, assimilating Virus Prime’s consciousness before being interrupted by Lisa Stream, using some kind of strange energy in an almost possessed form. Daricha and Lisa battled, but because of the massive instability of Daricha, Lisa was not able to keep control, and fell back, nearly drained. Daricha left her alone, but realizing that the Servers would be sending Starcher after her, she released the Hijacker to distract them. Daricha began defeating each Server, even killing Mysl in their battle. The Hijacker kept Takris at bay while Starcher battled against Daricha. At this moment, Seela was watching. Daricha’s incomplete programming had been causing each Server and entity she assimilated to be distorted, unable to fully recover afterward. So, just as Starcher went to give a decisive blow, Seela used her authority over the Phantis Soul to temporarily drop his power just long enough for Daricha to take Starcher’s own weapon, and kill him with it. Seeing this, Takris destroyed the Hijacker completely and went after Daricha. Trixin arrived, using her contrasting energy against Daricha to keep her at bay long enough for Takris and the newly-arriving Phantis Soul to separate Midnight from Daricha, trapping Daricha inside of the blade she created for herself. The power was incredibly unstable, exploding and vanishing. Midnight had been returned, but Starcher was gone, and Mysl was needing to be Re-summoned. Without the corrupted blade Daricha took, they would not be able to re-summon Starcher. Midnight’s band DISbanded, and later, Lisa Stream would leave Mobius Prime Alpha. These are only some events in the Server Timeline. Other events may also occur outside of the Server timeline that may or may not appear here or in the official Server timeline. Abilities Elemental Abilities Psyfilice has the power of the mind. She can create mental constructs, read and control virtually any mind, and see multiple planes of existence. She can modify biology if required, though in this area she lacks experience. Physical Abilities Midnight is average in most areas of the Servers. She has the regular amount of strength and speed, but her mental abilities allow her an increase in all areas when used. Specific Abilities For some time, Psyfilice had more adaptive abilities before the Daricha arrival and separation. She also showed an ability to control sound for a good while. Occupation Midnight has acted as advisor to Mercia, and been part of her own rock band called “Soundwave”. Relationships Allies Midnight grew to have an almost sibling-like relationship with Takris Chronos over time, being one of the few Servers somewhat close to the Time Server. She considers Braid to be her closest friend, but also shared a friendship with Lisa Stream for a time. Romantic relationships Revten Tess was her first boyfriend of a sort briefly, but she grew to have a more permanent romance with Luner Heren. Specific Traits Midnight is the only Server who purposefully modified herself through her abilities. She was able to change her color and hairstyle with her mind powers. While fairly mature mentally, Midnight appears closer to the age of a young adult, around 20 or 21. Category:Heroes Category:Mobius United Continuity